Timeline 3
Timeline 3 was a timeline which came into existence when Marty McFly traveled from 1985 to 1955. Events 1950s *'1955' **'Saturday, November 5' ***Marty McFly arrives from Timeline 2 and crashes into the barn at Otis Peabody's ranch. Peabody's son, Sherman, thinks Marty is an alien and Otis chases him out. Marty knocks down one of Old Man Peabody's two pine trees. Peabody later reports that he saw an "alien", but is declared insane and is sent to the County Asylum.Back to the Future ***At Lou's Cafe, Marty witnesses George being bullied by Biff Tannen and his gang. After George leaves, Marty follows him. ***When George falls out of a tree and into the path of Sam Baines' car, Marty pushes George out of the way, accidentally getting hit by the car himself. Calling himself Calvin Klein after the name printed on his underwear, Lorraine Baines wants "Calvin" to stay the night until he feels better. ***Marty hastily leaves the Baines residence and seeks out Doc Brown. He explains how Doc got the bruise from the accident that he had earlier in the day, and shows him the DeLorean time machine. Doc agrees to help him get back to 1985. **'Sunday, November 6' ***Doc realizes that Marty has interfered with his parents' first meeting and that he and his siblings will be erased from existence unless Marty can get them together. He tells Marty that it is imperative that they get back together, and helps Marty in doing that as he works on his plan to use the lightning strike that Marty told him about to send Marty back to 1985. **'Monday, November 7' ***Marty, as "Calvin Klein", goes to Hill Valley High School to try and get George and Lorraine together, but she has developed a crush on Marty instead of George. **'Tuesday, November 8' ***Marty, wearing a radiation suit and describing himself as "Darth Vader, an extra-terrestrial from the planet Vulcan", visits George in the middle of the night, to try and convince him to take Lorraine to the dance that Saturday. ***Marty defeats Biff Tannen in a skateboard chase around Courthouse Square, causing Biff and his gang to crash into a parked manure truck. **'Wednesday, November 9' ***Marty decides to take Lorraine to the dance, but comes up with a plan for Saturday night that will see George become a "fighter" for Lorraine. **'Saturday, November 12' ***Marty takes Lorraine to the dance, but Marty is thrown into a trunk by Biff's gang. Biff tries to assault Lorraine, but George punches Biff, saving Lorraine and causing her to fall in love with him. ***Marty plays Johnny B. Goode when he stands in as guitar player for Marvin Berry and the Starlighters, since Marvin Berry cut his hand when rescuing Marty from the trunk. ***Marvin calls up his cousin Chuck and holds up the telephone so he can hear Marty playing the song that he had yet to publish. ***George pushes a classmate out of the way when he tries to cut in when George and Lorraine are dancing, and they kiss, falling in love with each other. ***At the clock tower, Marty tries to give Doc a note warning him about his death in 1985, however Doc tears it up and tells him to get to the starting point. ***'10:04 p.m.' lightning strikes the clock tower at the precise moment the DeLorean hit 88 m.p.h., successfully sending 1.21 gigawatts of electricity into the lightning rod Doc attached to the DeLorean's nuclear reactor, sending Marty back to 1985. *'1958' **'Date unknown (before November 22)' ***George McFly manages to get several short stories published in the Science Fiction Club Magazine.Back to the Future: Untold Tales and Alternate Timelines – Issue 3: "In Search of Calvin Marty Klein" **'Saturday, November 22' ***While working on his prototype temporal field capacitor, Emmett Brown is visited by George McFly, who demands to see "Calvin Marty Klein". George explains that he wants to ask Marty for relationship advice, as he and Lorraine had been growing apart lately. Doc tells George to wait for him and goes to his garage in order to get his Brain-wave analyzer, planning to put it on Lorraine's head in order to read her mind. ***Hearing a knock on the garage door, Doc opens it and is greeted by Lorraine, who is similarly looking for Marty because she believes him to be the only person who can get George to stop ignoring her. After Lorraine explained that George had become full of himself, Doc tells her to wait for him and goes back to his mansion. Doc presents George with a tiny radio receiver, explaining that George was going to talk to Lorraine while Doc would tell him what to say through the radio. ***Lorraine, having followed Doc to his mansion, overhears him talking to George and mistakenly believes that he was talking to Marty. Doc escorts Lorraine back to the garage. However, George makes his way to the garage and bursts through the door after mistakenly overhearing Lorraine seemingly throwing herself at someone. ***Mistakenly believing that Doc was making advances towards Lorraine, George attacks Doc and falls into the Static-O-Matic electric hair chair after tripping over Copernicus, which results in his hair becoming similar to that of Doc. Laughing over the incident, George and Lorraine rekindle their romance and decide to go see the new movie From the Earth to the Moon together. 1960s *'1965' **'Saturday, July 10' ***George McFly gets a short time travel story published in Amazing Tales magazine.Back to the Future: The Card Game 1980s *'1980' **'Sunday, August 24' ***Biff Tannen opens Biff's Auto Detailing. *'1985' **'Summer' ***Marty saves up his money all summer for the Toyota 4x4, and his father pitches in the rest.Back to the Future: Who Is Marty McFly? – Issue 13: "Who Is Marty McFly? Part 1" ***Bobby joins Marty, Paul and Lee in The Pinheads, when they take Marty's 4x4 on a camping trip. **'Saturday, October 26' ***'1:24 a.m.' Marty returns from his first trip to 1955, eight days older. He runs from Courthouse Square over to what is now the Lone Pine Mall, and discovers that Doc lived because he wore a bulletproof vest, having reassembled the letter that Marty had written him in 1955. ***Doc drops Marty off home, and Marty goes to bed. Doc then travels in the DeLorean from 1985 to 2015. ***Marty wakes up in the morning and finds that the interior of his house has changed, and the lives of his family members have also improved, due to his altering the events of his mother and father's first meeting each other in 1955. His father is now a successful writer, his mother is no longer an alcoholic, his brother works at an office instead of at Burger King, and his sister is now more popular. He also discovers that he owns the Toyota 4x4 that he dreamed of owning, and that he planned to use it to take Jennifer to the lake. **'Sunday, October 27' ***Marty drag races Douglas J. Needles and hits a Rolls-Royce, injuring his hand, preventing him from ever playing the guitar again. Afterward, the owner of the Rolls-Royce presses charges against Marty.Back to the Future Part II 1990s *'1992' **'Date unknown' ***Roberta Needles is born to Douglas and Lauren Anne Needles. *'1994' **'Sunday, May 1' ***Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker get married at the Chapel O' Love in Las Vegas, Nevada. **'Date unknown' ***Amy Needles is born to Douglas and Lauren Anne Needles. *'1995' **'Date unknown' ***The McFly family take a vacation and document it on a videobook.Back to the Future Part II novelization *'1996' **'Date unknown' ***The McFly family take a vacation and document it on a videobook. ***Griff Tannen is born. ***Rafe "Data" Unger is born. *'Year unknown (between 1996 and 1998)' **'Date unknown' ***Marlene McFly is born to Marty and Jennifer McFly.The Novel for Part II only identifies Marlene as a "teenager". She is estimated to be either the same age or slightly older than Marty Jr. *'1997' **'Date unknown' ***The McFly family take a vacation and document it on a videobook. ***Leslie "Spike" O'Malley is born. ***Chester "Whitey" Nogura is born. *'1998' **'Date unknown' ***The McFly family take a vacation and document it on a videobook. ***Marty McFly, Jr. is born to Marty and Jennifer McFly. *'1999' **'Date unknown' ***The McFly family take a vacation and document it on a videobook. 2000s *'2000' **'Date unknown' ***The McFly family take a vacation and document it on a videobook. ***The Grays Sports Almanac covers its final year of sports statistics. *'2001' **'Date unknown' ***The McFly family take a vacation and document it on a videobook. ***''Grays Sports Almanac'' is published. *'2002' **'Date unknown' ***The McFly family take a vacation and document it on a videobook. *'2003' **'Date unknown' ***The McFly family take a vacation and document it on a videobook. *'2004' **'Date unknown' ***The McFly family take a vacation and document it on a videobook. *'2005' **'Date unknown' ***The McFly family take a vacation and document it on a videobook. *'2008' **'Sunday, December 7' ***George and Lorraine McFly celebrate their 50th anniversary. 2010s *'2015' **'Saturday, August 8' ***Emmett Brown and Einstein arrive from 1985.Back to the Future: Untold Tales and Alternate Timelines – Issue 4: "Emmett Brown Visits the Future" ***The Hill Valley 1980s Car Expo is held. Doc enters his DeLorean and wins first prize, 10% off a hover conversion at Goldie Wilson Hover Conversion Systems. ***To get the money he needs for this and the Mr. Fusion, which he can use to more reliably power the nuclear reactor in his DeLorean, Doc searches the internet at the Hill Valley Public Library for the best investment to make. ***Doc and Einstein then travel in the DeLorean from 2015 to 1938. This creates Timeline 4, which begins at Doc and Einstein's entry point in 1938 and Timeline 3 fades away. Trivia *If Marty had not succeeded in getting George and Lorraine to fall in love, Lorraine would have went on a date with Biff on Saturday, November 23, 1963, and they would have married at some point afterward. Biff would become George's boss, and Dave, Linda, and Marty McFly wouldn't have been born. Instead, Biff and Lorraine would have a daughter named Buffy Tannen, who would have worked at CusCo at some point in the 21st century.In Back to the Future: The Card Game, Buffy Tannen's FAQ states that she's from a timeline where Lorraine married Biff, Marty never existed, and Biff became George's boss. *In The Doc Who Never Was, a slightly different version of Timeline 1 is shown, in which Doc's fears about ushering an arms race through time are intensified, as he now knows that his experiments will be a success. He has a nightmare about Marty returning in the DeLorean, speaking Russian. In his dream, they travel to 1982, however there are elements from several time periods present and nuclear bombs are dropping from the sky. Just before he wakes up from his nightmare, his vision of Marty disappears, leaving only the down vest that he was wearing when they first met.Back to the Future: Untold Tales and Alternate Timelines – Issue 2: "The Doc Who Never Was" References Category:Timelines